


Turning Points #2 — How Far's Malibu from Jericho

by Idle_Hans



Series: Turning Points [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Iron Man 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idle_Hans/pseuds/Idle_Hans
Summary: Why on earth would Tony Stark ever go to Afghanistan?Short answer, he wouldn't.
Series: Turning Points [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802143
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Turning Points #2 — How Far's Malibu from Jericho

"Obie, we have a world class proving ground in New Mexico, complete with landing strip, helipad, and VIP lounge. Anyone who can't swing a business visa to the States has no chance of swinging a weapons export permit; anyone who's on our repeat customer list gets free travel and accomodation out of us as a matter of course; and anyone who's not on that list and can't afford their own plane ticket sure as hell can't afford the Jericho missile system."

"But Tony, it's _outreach_."

"So _you_ outreach, Obie. It's Afghanistan. I've got more exciting things to do."

Things such as figuring out if those recurrent dreams about making a miniature arc reactor in a cave contained any useful engineering details; whether a place called Gulmira actually existed; and how to launch a full internal audit without Obie noticing.

_Fine_ , thought Obadiah Stane, _I'll go with Plan B_.


End file.
